


Reality Bites Harry Potter

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Series: The Adventures of Shay and Pyper [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: Pyper and Shay turn up in London. How did they get there? No one knows, not even themselves. Follow them as they turn Hogwarts on its head and no body knows what to do with them.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/OC, Theodore Nott/OC
Series: The Adventures of Shay and Pyper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068995





	1. How on Earth did we get to London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I write stories together and we've created Shay and Pyper, who we've been working on for nine years now. We've developed a story line that we absolutely love and this is part 1 of that timeline.

I hear noises all around me. It sounded like people talking and was that a car noise? What am I laying on that hurts my back? And where's Shay? Someone's calling out to us. I opened my eyes and I see an elderly looking lady. She was wearing a green tartan dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked concerned, but if she didn't, she looked like someone who didn't take anyone's crap. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks in an English accent. I try to sit up and she moves to help me. "What's your name?"

"Pyper, where's my sister?"

"She's laying right next to you." I look over and she was there as the lady had said.

"This is Shay." I said, as I tried to wake Shay up. "Come on, wake up." I mumbled.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. How did you end up here?" I looked around at the unfamiliar scene.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are." I muttered as Shay finally started to wake up. She sat up after a few minutes, looking confused.

"You're in London."

"You mean, as in the UK?" I asked shocked. She nodded, holding out both of her hands. We took her hands and she helped us stand up.

"Yes. From your accent, I assume you're from the United States."

"Yes, ma'am." I said nodding.

"How old are you two?" Minerva asks.

"I'm 10 going on 11 and Pyper is 11 going on 12." Shay answered, still looking confused.

"Come with me. We can talk somewhere more private." She said smiling. Shay and I shared a look before nodding and following Minerva. She brought us to a nice looking home. It was light blue on the outside and there was a small garden out in the front. She went inside and had us follow her. "This is my home."

"It's really nice." Shay said as we looked around. It looked like your typical grandma's house, only she had a lot of book shelves filled with books.

"Thank you. Make yourselves at home. I'll go make us some tea." We nodded and sat down on her sofa. How did we end up here? It wasn't long before Minerva came back with a tea tray and joined us on the couch.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Minerva asks as she prepares us a cup of tea.

"I don't remember anything." I said feeling confused. I feel like I should know something that has to do with how Shay and I got here, but I can't remember anything.

"Me either," Shay said frowning. "I feel like we're lost." I nodded. Minerva handed both of us a cup of tea. We took a small sip of it and it wasn't really our 'cup of tea' but we politely kept drinking it.

"I feel the same way, it's really irritating." I said sighing.

"I see. Do you two have anywhere to stay?" I shook my head, frowning. That was a good question. She smiled. "Then you can stay with me." We looked at her shocked.

"Really?" Shay and I ask her.

"We're not going to bother you?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Of course not. I have a spare room that you two can have." I smiled. I really like Minerva, she's very nice.

"Thank you," Shay said beaming at her. "We really appreciate it."

"Nonsense, now then, how about I show you up to your room?" She said standing up. The two of us set our cups down and followed her as she led us up some stairs. "Now then, your room is here on the left. There's a bathroom down the hall to the right and my room is just the opposite of it." She said as we walked into our room. It had a full sized bed, a dresser, and a small desk that was shoved into the corner of the room. The window was covered with light blue curtains. The view from the window allowed us to see the street from down below. "It's not much, but that's all I can give you for now."

"That's okay, we don't mind." I said smiling at her. I wonder what she does for a living. I thought as Shay looked around the room some more.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Do we have any rules to go by?" Shay asked randomly. "Like is there certain time we're supposed to eat or go to bed?" Minerva looked thoughtful.

"No, but I can make some if you'd like." Minerva said finally. "Although, I would like it if you were in bed by 9."

"Okay, I was just curious." Shay said smiling.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know if that was okay to ask. Minerva smiled.

"I'm a teacher." She says.

"What are we going to do about clothes?" Shay asked. I was wearing blue pajama pants and a white shirt and I didn't have any shoes or socks on. Shay was bare foot too and she was wearing purple pajama pants and a purple shirt. My long, ginger hair was definitely a mess and so was Shay's.

"I'll go buy you some clothes and the essential toiletries." She said before going to the door. "You'll be okay by yourselves for an hour right? It shouldn't take me very long to get these things." We nodded and she smiled. "You two are really good girls. I'll be back soon."

"Hurry back." We mumbled and she was gone.

"She's not going to just leave us is she?" Shay asked frowning.

"No, I don't believe she will. Let's explore the house." I said smiling at her. She nodded, grinning. The two of us checked every room and every nook and cranny of this house. We found 7 books that were different colors and looked like they were supposed to be a series. We took those and put them in our room for reading later. Hopefully Minerva won't mind that we're reading them. They sounded really good from the synopsis. Plus we found something that looked like a stick, but we felt like we shouldn't touch it, so we left it alone. I did find a book called Hogwarts, A History. I wonder what that is.

"Is it a fantasy book?" Shay asked curiously.

"I don't think so," I said as we were sitting on our bed and skimming through the book. "It looks like a history textbook about some place called Hogwarts." I said making a face. Shay giggled.

"That's a funny name."

"Girls, I'm back!" Minerva yelled from downstairs. Shay and I both jumped. "What are you two doing?" She asks walking into the room. She spots the book and frowns. "Where did you find that?"

"I hope you don't mind. We were looking for something to read." I said hoping we didn't find something we weren't supposed to find. She smiles.

"It's alright. Do you like that book?"

"It's got a lot of interesting things in it." Shay said excitedly. Minerva chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it. You two can have it." I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked her wide eyed.

"Yes, I don't mind. There's something I would like to discuss with you girls after you get cleaned up." She said looking a little troubled. "So if you would, please get cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen. In the mean time, I'll make us some lunch."

"Okay," Shay and I said feeling a little confused. Shay and I ended up taking turns in the shower. We sorted through the clothes and Shay found a white sun dress and some black flats. I braided her hair into two parts and put rainbow ribbons at the bottom of them to keep the braids together. I found myself a pair of jeans, some white tennis shoes, socks, and a light blue tee shirt. I just left my hair down since I hate doing anything to it. We went to the kitchen and Minerva had bologna sandwiches sitting on plate and three glasses of milk sitting on the table.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as we took a seat at the table and started eating. She pulled out the stick that we saw earlier. "What are you going to do with that?" She smiles and points the stick at the dishes in the drying rack and suddenly they were floating in the air and then they all zoomed into the cabinets, whose doors opened on their own and shut. It all happened in a mere few seconds.

"Whoa..." Shay and I said feeling speechless.

"How'd you do that?" Shay asked wide-eyed.

"That was magic," Minerva explained. "I'm a witch and I teach at a magic school called Hogwarts."

"That school in that book you let us have?" I asked wide-eyed too. She nodded.

"Can I do that?" Shay asked excitedly. Minerva chuckled.

"Not quite. I only told you this because I can tell that you two have the potential to perform magic. Now, I would ask you if strange things ever happened to you when you're angry or upset, but you don't remember anything." She said sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter. I know a few things I can do to test you both."

"Test us? How?" I asked curiously. I wasn't sure if I really bought into this stuff yet. That would be awesome if I could do magic.

"You'll have to give me a few days to get everything ready," She said smiling.

"Will it hurt?" Shay asked looking a little scared.

"No, I promise you it's painless." This is going to be interesting.


	2. A Whole New World

Me and Pyper have been in London for 6 months. It's been a very confusing year to say the least. It took us about 3 months to finish all 7 books about this Harry Potter guy. It was so fascinating to read about the woman we were now living with. We take a trip to Diagon Alley and get our wands. Pyper's wand is larch with dragon heartstring, 12 1/2 inch with a supple flexibility. Mine is laurel wood, dragon heartstring, 9 3/4 inch with surprisingly swishy flexibility. "It almost feels like a fairy tale. I hope I get a prince Charming out of this" I giggle, waving my wand and Pyper rolls her eyes. "A whole world of trolls and magic and you get hung up on some stupid prince Charming pipe dream. Focus, Shayla" she says. I sigh. "It's not my fault you disappear every afternoon. I have to do something, and Minerva has some really sweet love stories in her library. It's not wrong to want happiness" I mumble. She sighs. "Let's just focus on learning about the wizarding world. Minerva said today we could learn about Animagi." she says and I smile excitedly. "I love when I get to learn too. It seems like you're learning more than me" I mumble and she frowns. "I'm a year older. That means I have to be a grade above you. Everything I'm learning this year you will learn next, from different teachers with friends to help you understand it. Tell me more about how it's not fair" she says sarcastically and I stick my tongue out at her. "Girls, stop bickering. We need to get home." Minerva says and we both nod, following her. We get home and she leads us to the library. "This is a very important lesson. If you don't learn it correctly there can be some catastrophic consequences." We nod, paying attention to her. At first it was a little boring but then she mentioned that we could turn into animals! Well, one animal, but still. "I hope I can be something cool like a tiger or a bear" I say and she smiles softly. "Our animagus tends to match our personalities. Brave, strong personalities make for strong animagi so just focus on being true to yourselves and you will be fine." I nod as she turns around. "To start the process I first need you to put these leaves in your mouth. It is essential you not spit them out or take them out for even a second for the next month" she says, handing us each a leaf. I make a face the minute it's in my mouth. "Ew! This tastes like dirt" I grumble and she raises her eyebrow at me. "I was under the impression you wanted to become an animagus. If I was wrong feel free to spit it out" she says and I frown, looking down. "Sorry, Minerva" I mumble. It's a long month of mumbled words and carefully eating to avoid swallowing the leaf. Finally, the next full moon comes and Minerva takes us outside to put the leaves in phials with a strand of hair and a silver teaspoon of virgin dew. "I took a trip to the Forbidden Forest, girls. Don't try to copy the recipe" she says, taking 2 chrysalises of death's-head hawk moths and adding one to each phial. We then put them in a quiet, dark place and Minerva told us the incantation to use every morning and night. It takes almost 2 months for an electrical storm to hit. I grew bored often but stuck with it in the hopes of having an awesome animagus. We go to get the phials and the potion has turned blood red. She leads us to the backyard and we put our wands to our hearts and repeat the incantation one last time before drinking the potion. It feels like I am burning alive and splitting into 2 all at once. I see a long haired ginger cat and I frown but go with it. Then suddenly my clothes are turning into my fur. I am scared but Minerva warned me this would happen. I try to stay calm and soon I am ACTUALLY a kitten. I still have my own thoughts and everything but I am a kitten. I look over and see a dog. I meow at her, knowing immediately this is my sister. She barks back and I take off running, her running after me. "Girls, come here please" Minerva says and we quickly circle back. "I see you both have beautiful animal forms. You seem to be adjusting well but now I need you to try and take human form again. It takes practice and I don't want either of you transforming on your own until you can shift back easily. The other students won't even learn about animagi until their third year but I am trusting you both to keep this secret" We nod and I try to transform back. It's very difficult and it doesn't work the first couple of tries. On the third try I finally get it and I smile. "I did it!" I say and look at Pyper who is shifted back next to me already. "I'm proud of you, girls. This is going to take a lot of practice and you only have a few months until you start school. I suggest waiting until your second year to transform in the school" she tells me and I nod. "I won't need to transform anyways" I say and she smiles sadly. "I have a feeling you will" she says softly and I look confused but nod. "Now, you will both be getting letters from Hogwarts in the next few days. Inside them, there will be lists of supplies for you both. Once you have the lists we will return to Diagon Alley to buy the rest of your school supplies." We nod, heading inside to go to bed. We were exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the information we found on being an Animagus we got from Short Stories from Hogwarts: of Heroism, Hardship, and Dangerous Hobbies by JK Rowling. We couldn't get it through the Pottermore shop, but we found it in the Google Play Store. I'm not sure if you can get it through the App store on Apple products. But feel free to try and get the book if you haven't because it's very useful if you need help with a certain subject that we don't know too much about in the world of Harry Potter. -Haley and Sam :3


	3. Important Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyper is worried about how she and her sister arrived in London. In the meantime, the girls get prepared to go to Hogwarts with the knowledge of what they just learned over the year they've been staying with McGonagall. Also, new friends?

I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts! Shay and I just got our letters in the mail. Only, I can't help but wonder how we got here and why we're here. Shay doesn't seem to be bothered by it, but I can't help it. I am glad that we got to learn how to become Animagi. My form is a husky/wolf mix and I look freaking adorable! My distinguishable feature is my brown eyes. At least that's what Minerva told me. I'd say I believe her, but I don't remember if I've ever seen a Siberian husky wolf mix before, so I can't say for sure. Right now, we're in Diagon Alley getting the rest of our school things. We started with getting fitted into our school robes at Madam Malkin's. They're so weird. I'm pretty sure we never had to wear anything like that back in the US. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it. Next, we went and got our books from Flourish and Blott's and we went to the Apothecary to get our potion stuff. Ugh, that store was gross. I don't think I'll like potions very much. I mean, Minerva is teaching me what she calls is the basics and it requires some really gross ingredients. I guess I'll have no choice in it though. She told me that Professor Snape wouldn't be too keen if I had just said that I didn't want to do a potion because the ingredients were gross. Well, she's probably right from what Shay and I read in the books about him. Herbology is kind of hard, too. Mostly because I don't like dealing with plants who want to eat me. Minerva said it was a requirement until the end of fifth year when I have to take my O.W.L's, so I guess I can deal with it for three years.

I've been studying very hard so that I can pass the first year exams. Charms has easily become my favorite class, next to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I like the spells aspect of everything. That would explain why I have a hard time trying to learn the history of the wizarding world. Ugh, it's so boring. After reading about Binns though, I guess I'd rather have Minerva teach me about it than him. After that, we got the rest of what we needed and headed home. It was late in the afternoon and Minerva had us work on turning back from our Animagus forms. Plus, I had some studying to do. I wonder if Shay and I will make any friends. I don't remember if we had friends before waking up in the middle of London. It's very disconcerting, not remembering anything. It bothers me a lot. I feel like a huge chunk of my memory bank is just gone and I feel like it's very important that I remember everything that happened before. Every night I try to think back but when something that even resembles a memory shows up, I get a nasty headache. I swear I feel like an amnesia patient or something. It's awful. I wonder if there's a way to help us regain our memories. I nearly gasp out loud. Of course, why didn't I think of it before!? Snape! He knows Legilimancy! He can help us figure out our past! But, what would he want in return for helping us?

"What are you thinking about?" Minerva asked later on after dinner. "You've been spaced out for ten minutes now." I blushed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if there was a way Shay and I could recover our memories. It bugs me that I don't remember anything." I said shrugging. Shay rolled her eyes.

"Quit being such a worry wart, Pyper! We'll remember it eventually. So stop acting like it's the end of the world." She says, putting her hands on her hips. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What if something really important happened and we need to remember it?"

"Like what?" She asks, looking a bit confused.

"Well, what happened to our parents for one." I said rolling my eyes at her. "And if we have any other family members, like siblings or aunts and uncles. Or how about how we even got here?" I said glaring at her.

"Girls, please stop fighting." Minerva said sighing. "I'm sure there's a way to recover your memories, but at the moment, we're all tired and it's getting late. So I suggest you two get ready for bed. When the time comes and I find out a way, I'll let you both know." Shay and I shared a look before nodding.

"Okay, Minerva." We say before heading upstairs. We took turns in the bathroom and got ready for bed.

It wasn't long before September 1st came up. Shay and I had packed our trunks the night before and we were way too excited to sleep. I'm also happy to report that I passed my exams! It was really hard but I did it! But then Minerva just had to inform me that I had to take an exam at the end of every year! Ugh, I hate exams! I've learned that I'm not the best at taking the exams. Minerva let me take mock exams to see how I'd do. At first, they were pretty awful. I learned that I like to second guess myself, a lot. So yeah, it took a few mock exams to help me get over that. Anyway, Shay and I ran through the platform because no matter how much I trusted Minerva, running into a seemingly solid wall sounded like it would turn out bad. But luckily that wasn't the case. We were overwhelmed by the large amount of people on the platform and how many animals there were. I think Shay was going to feint. As you can probably guess, she loves animals; especially the cute looking ones. I don't blame her though, since I love the cute looking ones too. "Shay, are you with us?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes, I just can't help but be in awe of all the cool stuff in here!" She said rolling her eyes at me. I grinned.

"It's awesome, yes, but we've got to get our stuff on the train." I said getting her to follow me. "Plus Minerva said she'd see us at the school. So I'm guessing she's taking a different way to get there."

"No, duh," Shay mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes, now let's get moving." She stuck her tongue out at me and finally got our stuff on the train. We ended up running into what I assumed to be was the Weasleys. Shay and I grinned at each other before going over to them to introduce ourselves. Well, if we're going to make friends, we might as well start with them.

"Hello, dears, you look new. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley greeted us as we got closer to them. Shay smiled.

"My name is Shayla Harper and this is my big sister, Pyper! We just arrived in London a year ago." She said excitedly. I shook my head.

"Really? So you're not from here?" Ron asked. I wanted to smack my forehead. Our accents would give it away.

"No, we're from the United States of America." I told him. He nodded, but he still looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to be a second year and Shay is going to be a first year."

"So you'll have to take a bunch of remedial classes then." Fred I think said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, because M-Professor McGonagall taught me all I needed to know for first year and I took the exams and passed. So I don't have to take remedial classes." I said scowling at him.

"How do you know Professor McGonagall?" George I think asked, looking at me wide-eyes.

"We've been staying with her." Shay mumbled. We weren't really sure we should be talking about it, but oh well.

"Oh dear, what happened to your parents?" Mr. Weasley asked looking concerned. I shrugged.

"That's just it, we don't remember anything before coming to London." I said sighing. "It's been bugging me for awhile now, but I think something awful must've happened."

"Oh my, I do hope you two are doing okay." Mrs. Weasley said looking equally worried.

"Yeah, M-Professor McGonagall has been wonderful to us." Shay said smiling widely.

"She bought everything for us to come to Hogwarts and let us live with her." I said smiling too. "We're very grateful for it." Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry. Just then, the train horn went off, signalling that it was time to get onto the train. Mrs. Weasley sniffled and got herself together.

"If you girls need anything, anything at all, feel free to come to us." She said smiling at us.

"We will, thank you." Shay and I said smiling at her. Soon, Shay and I got onto the train and found ourselves sharing a compartment with Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordon. How did that even happen?

"So you don't remember anything?" Fred asked, looking interested. I'm starting to realize a small difference between him and George. George's voice is a lower pitch than Fred's and his nose looked a little bit longer than Fred's as well. That's so weird. Twins are weird... anyway.

"Not a thing," I said shaking my head. "I hate it because I feel like I'm missing something important."

"You're still hung up on that?" Shay asks rolling her eyes.

"Well, yeah, I mean we've forgotten you know our CHILDHOOD and our PARENTS. Don't you think those things are important?" I ask her, getting frustrated. How is she not worried about it? I mean, what if our parents died a horrible death and we repressed those memories or something? What if we had siblings that we don't remember? What if I had forgotten Shay for 11 years and then finally remembered her? I would've felt so awful about it. Shay sighed.

"M-Professor McGonagall said she'd help us get our memories back, so don't worry about it." She said squeezing my hand. I sighed.

"I know, but I can't help it."

"How is Professor McGonagall supposed to help you get your memories back?" Lee asked curiously. We shrugged.

"We don't know." Shay said yawning. I yawned too. We didn't get much sleep last night.

"I think it's nap time." I mumbled. "Wake us up when we get to the school."

"Okay!" Fred and George said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and soon Shay and I were out. Fred shook us awake when we were about thirty minutes away from the school.

"You should change into your school robes." He said grinning. Shay and I shared a look before we grabbed our robes out of our trunks and went to find a bathroom.

"This is so weird," Shay said frowning as soon as she was done putting her school robes on. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll get used to it eventually." I said shrugging.

"I hope so. I feel so out of place." She mumbles. I wasn't sure about what I could say to reassure her that she'd be okay, so I just hugged her.

"We'll make it through this somehow."

"Okay," She said after hugging me back. We quickly made our way back to our compartment and put our other clothes away.

"So what houses do you think you'll be in?" Lee asked as soon as we settled down.

"Hm, we're not sure." I said shrugging. "I think Shay is definitely going to be in Hufflepuff though. I don't know why, but I can feel it." Shay beamed.

"I read about the kind of students in that house and I really like it." She said excitedly.

"What about you, Pyper?" Fred asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. All I know is, I'd hate it if I got separated from Shay. We don't do well with separation." I said frowning. "For some reason, I feel like before we came here, Shay was all I had." Shay nodded.

"I feel the same way," She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're finally starting to remember something?" George asked.

"Maybe," We said as we pulled into the Hogwarts station. This is so exciting. I thought grinning as we excited the train. We were told to leave our things on the train and that someone else was going to come for our stuff. I wonder how they'll get into our dorms. Oh well, I thought as Shay and I followed Hagrid to the boats. This part was the most exciting part in my mind. I want to see that breathtaking view of the castle as we approach it. I'm just glad it's a clear night out tonight. Shay and I looked around and we saw the squid in the lake, the Forbidden Forest that Minerva had told us about, and finally, the castle came into view. I couldn't help but 'ooooooh' with the rest of the students here. It was so beautiful at night. I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture. Finally, we got inside the castle, where Minerva was waiting for us at the top of a grand staircase.


	4. Gingerpuffs Unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gingerpuffs are created thanks to two certain trouble-making Weasleys.

Hogwarts was SO PRETTY! "I think I'm gonna like it here" I whisper to Pyper and she smiles. "I think we both will" she whispers back as we all meet with Professor McGonagall. "Welcome, students, it is my honor to welcome you to Hogwarts. Momentarily you will be sorted into one of the 4 houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house is your equivalent of family while you stay here. Good deeds and acts of bravery will be rewarded with house points and any mischief or negativity will be met with a loss of points. This year we have the pleasure of sorting in a second year as well as the first years and she will be sorted first. If you will follow me, we can get started." We all follow her up the staircase into the dining hall. Pyper's name is called first and she goes and sits on the stool. The hat is put on her head and it seems to think for a minute before finally yelling "SLYTHERIN!" I hear cheers from the Slytherin table and I smile, clapping for her. I see a couple of ginger girls that both smile at me. "I like your braids" one whispers and I smile big at her. "Thanks" I whisper back. "Hannah Abbott" I hear and one of them goes to the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yells and I hear cheering before she goes to find her seat. A bunch of names are called that I don't really pay attention to. Me and the other girl stick close together, both slightly nervous but excited. "Where do you want to go?" she asks and I smile. "Hufflepuff" I whisper and she beams. "Me too" she says as I hear McGonogall call Susan Bones. She squeezes my hand before heading to the stool. The hat barely touches her head before yelling "HUFFLEPUFF!" I cheer for her and then stand and wait my turn. I get more nervous as time goes on. I hope I get Hufflepuff so I can stay close to Hannah and Susan. The time finally comes and my name is called. I walk to the stool and sit down. "Harper... interesting name for an interesting set of girls. There's something in here, I can't quite pinpoint what it is. Very dark, very scary, but so loving and hopeful. You seem drawn to Hufflepuff though... Very well. HUFFLEPUFF!" I hear lots of cheering as I get up and go to my new house table. I hug my new friends and I hear Fred and George giggle. "Look guys! It's the Gingerpuffs!" Fred teases and I smile. "I kinda like it" I say softly and Hannah nods. "Me too. It's nice already having a group" she says softly. We start eating after everyone is sorted and I relax, feeling safe now that I had a close group. I can't help looking over at Pyper though as she eats. She isn't talking to anyone and she looks kind of sad. I see a boy walking by headed for Slytherin. "Please try and cheer up my sister" I ask him softly and he nods, smiling softly. He heads over to her and starts talking. I see her relax slightly and even smile a bit. I smile, tuning back in to Hannah and Susan's conversation. "I hope the 3 of us get our own room" Susan whispers and I nod. We look around and smile. "We are the only female first years so we should have our own dorm" Hannah says and I smile bigger. Our Prefect leads us to the dorms where our stuff has already been dropped off. I am happy to see that Hannah was right. We had a room big enough for 5 but only 3 beds are made up. "Cool. We have extra beds" Hannah says, plopping down on one of the unmade beds. I plop down next to her, giggling as she hugs me. Susan giggles. "You two are weird" she mumbles and I make a face at her. "You know you love us" I say and she smiles, plopping down next to us. "I do love you. But you are still weird" she sighs. I smile. "You sound like my sister" I tease. I look worried. "Do you think she's ok?" I ask softly and Susan smiles at me. "I think she'll be fine. They can't ALL be bad, your sister is there" she says softly. I sigh. "But what if all of her roommates hate her? What if they bonded like we are and then she's the newbie and nobody talks to her and she hates her house and and and" "BREATHE" Hannah yells and I stop talking, looking at her panicked. "Your sister is FINE! She is a big girl, I promise she will be ok until you see her in the morning." I look up at her. "I get to see her in the morning?" I ask softly and she smiles fondly at me. "Yes, you dork. Breakfast is free to sit wherever, all meals are except for the feasts." I sigh, smiling. "This should be a lot easier then" I giggle, and Susan sighs. "Hannah, you're officially in charge of Shayla's breakdown recovery. I feel like that'll happen a lot" she mumbles. I make a face, snuggling closer to Hannah. "You're my favorite" I tease and she giggles. I yawn and we all decide to head to bed. I wake up the next morning and quickly head down to breakfast. I see Pyper and I run over. "Sissy!" I yell, hugging her and she rolls her eyes. "Clingy, much?" she says, but she hugs me back. "How was your first night as a snake?" I ask and she smiles. "It was fantastic! Everyone is basically already in groups so I get left alone which works for me" she says and I nod. "Anti-social butterfly" I tease and she smiles. "You know it" she says and then the other gingerpuffs show up. "You move really fast" Hannah says, trying to catch her breath. I giggle and we all sit and eat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this format of writing is hard to read sometimes, but this is just how the other author writes. So, please be gentle :3


End file.
